


deflect

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For the prompt "Pepper Potts/+Natasha Romanov, true confessions"At comment-fic.livejournal.com





	deflect

"Do you ever think of me as broken?" Natasha asks, out of the blue. Her tone is curious, not accusatory, as if she were asking about a book club or a new restaurant this side of town.

Pepper sits, looks discerningly. "Never."

"You're never worried I'm not cut out for this whole 'relationship' thing?"

"No. But sometimes I worry that you don't have enough faith in yourself." She grabs Natasha's hands tight.

"You big softie," Natasha says with an eyeroll and a smile. She's deflecting, but Pepper doesn't mind. Pepper told the truth, and Natasha's perceptive enough to know it.


End file.
